


The Commission

by Sistermine



Category: Eagle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistermine/pseuds/Sistermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus gets a commission from Placidus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commission

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU  
> Warnings: unbeta-ed, PWP  
> Disclaimer: No profits made nor harm intended
> 
> Prompted by Poziomezcka and Lady Tiferet's [Sunday Service ](http://poziomeczka.livejournal.com/19453.html)on LJ. If you're a fan of the Eagle I'm sure you've met the lovely reverends and their truly awesome pimping. This is all their fault.

  
Marcus was beginning to regret this commission. Fruit, greenery and scenery were easy in comparison, but spending time in the company of the surly boy naked in front of him was beginning to be torture. First because of said surliness, and second because painting the dips and hollows of his flesh - and especially that taunting face - was turning him on.  
  
It sometimes happened. But usually he could make his own arrangements with the model in question.  
  
Suck it up, he told himself. God knows how Placidus managed to tame this one.  
  
Oh wait...yes, that would be the money.  
  
From the little he'd got out of Esca so far, he didn't think they were screwing. Esca didn't seem that keen to be here displaying his all, but maybe Placidus was paying him the same as he was paying Marcus. That would overcome a lot of reticence.  
  
Anyway, Esca had no trouble keeping a haughty expression when Marcus was doing his face. Marcus wondered what he looked like when that expression softened. He would dearly like to fuck the boy into submission, and see him beg. It didn't seem at all likely. Also, Placidus had hinted that there would be trouble if he did.  
  
Well maybe not hinted; “Don't fuck him,” was pretty clear.  
  
Meanwhile he tried to ignore his erection and concentrate on something less arousing, like the light on Esca's forearms which he just couldn't get quite right; he wanted the shadows to pick up the terracotta tones in the “Roman Villa” setting.  
  
He was frowning in frustration when he heard Esca snort, and looked up at his face. Esca said, “Can we have a break? You look like you need it and I could do with a piss.” Marcus glanced at the clock; “God yes, sorry.” Esca grabbed a bathrobe to go out of the well-heated room, and Marcus bustled in the corner making tea. He sat down on his ratty armchair, leg slung over the side and staring into space.  
  
Esca was taking his time – probably gone for a fag. Marcus's eye was caught by the collection of source material pinned on a board against the wall. Placidus had good taste, judging from what he'd provided, including a couple of photos of attractive young men, toned bodies perfectly displayed but keep-off disdain across their faces. He was definitely running to type. Trouble was, it was pretty much Marcus's type as well and he rubbed his hand on his crotch, imagining the latest incarnation, disdain replaced by ecstasy, pretty mouth open and begging.  
  
Umgh.  
  
He needed to stop this soon or the latest incarnation would have more cause for disdain, but it was such a pretty picture in his head. Maybe he could paint that for his own uses – he was pretty sure he could do it from his imagination, though it would be nice to have the shape and play of light across Esca's face confirmed in real life, as he pushed his cock into that haughty, unwilling mouth.  
  
Ungh. Yes.  
  
The voice was a shock.“Do you get off on this then?”  
  
Marcus froze, eyes on Esca who was walking into the room, rope-soled beach shoes giving him a slight shuffle, taking away his elegance, but adding to his menace.  
  
Marcus decided to be brazen. “Yes. Beautiful naked man … what's not to like? Does it bother you?” Esca had stopped in front of the painting a few feet away. As Esca turned, Marcus realised his hand was still on his groin. Well, brazen could be a good look. He slowly rubbed himself as Esca's eyes dropped to his hand.  
  
Esca's next comment surprised him. “Are you a friend of his?”  
  
Marcus paused for a moment. “He's … more of a benefactor. You?”  
  
Esca was watching his hand move and ignored his question. “I'm not going to let you fuck me," he said bluntly. Then his hands went to the belt of the robe and undid it. “Take it out.”  
  
Marcus couldn't help surprise cross his face, but he undid the button and zip of his jeans as Esca let the robe fall open. He pushed at his tight briefs, getting his hand round his cock, pink head freed, as Esca dropped the robe onto the floor and took hold of his own cock as it began to harden.  
  
“Take them off.” Esca nodded at his jeans, and Marcus swallowed. He moved his leg and lifted his hips up from the chair, wriggling his jeans and briefs down as he kicked off the sandals he was wearing. He sat back down, hand back on himself as he looked at Esca, the real haughty look mirroring the one in the painting behind him as Esca slowly pumped his cock.  
  
They had a bit of a staring match, rhythms beginning to match up and then Esca was walking towards him. His cock was at eye-level. Marcus looked up as Esca held his penis clearly at Marcus's mouth. He yearned for it but fought himself from giving in so easily.  
  
“Go on.” Esca's voice was rougher.  
  
Marcus shook his head. From this angle the pinkness had tones of brown; bluish in the folds, and the texture varied from shiny smoothness on the ridge, to crepe-y folds of foreskin, and wet-dark inviting little hole. Involuntarily he put his tongue out, and felt his own stomach mimic the little jump that jolted Esca's cock.  
  
“Suck me Marcus.” Esca pressed forwards as Marcus turned his head and opened his mouth. The hot, sweet flesh slid in, and he moaned, jacking himself faster as he tasted semen sourness against the backdrop smell of soap and oil-paint.  
  
Esca said, abruptly, “Stop.” He pulled his penis away as Marcus leaned forward, chasing it. “Get up. Turn around.”  
  
Fuck. Marcus had never been ordered around like this; he wouldn't normally have let anyone get away with it. But deep in his gut he wanted this; something buried in him responded to the young man's tone. He hauled himself up and knelt on the chair, holding onto the back. Esca pulled his leg up and arranged his knee on one of the chair's fat arms. “Have you got anything?” Esca was saying, close to his ear. Marcus wondered what he meant, brain gone blank for a moment as he looked at the shiny texture of the back of the chair. “Condoms?” Esca made himself clear.  
  
Marcus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to picture where he had any condoms or lube. Nope. He didn't have any downstairs and he couldn't face leaving here now; he didn't think the moment would last. “It doesn't matter,” he said, “Just fuck me without.” They could use linseed oil maybe? He heard Esca huff behind him, muttering “No chance,” or something similar. He turned to watch as Esca stalked across the studio, pink cock swaying in front of him, and rummaged in his courier bag, returning with several shiny packets.  
  
Esca tore a sachet open, squeezed gel onto his other hand, and smoothed it down Marcus's crack without preamble. The icy cold made Marcus jolt and hiss; Esca's cool fingers were rubbing around and over him, slowly warming. His other-warmer-hand was on Marcus's hip, holding him still, and Marcus could feel Esca's presence behind him as a finger pressed in, sharp and urgent. He gasped out, and gripped the chair back harder, closing his eyes.  
  
Esca efficiently stretched him, constant pressure at his hole, and Marcus relaxed into the rhythm. There was a pause, and Esca was rustling another packet. Marcus waited for the warm touch of Esca's cock, but Esca was still messing with the packet.  
  
Marcus leaned forwards, arching his back and thrusting his arse at Esca, opening himself up further and moaning, “Come on.” Esca was obviously having trouble, making a noise of frustration. Marcus leant his upper body onto the chair back and put his hands behind him to hold his buttocks apart. His cock was bursting and he needed Esca inside him right this minute. “Just fuck me, for God's sake.”  
  
Esca made a strangled noise, and Marcus felt hot hands grab his hips, and Esca was rubbing his cock in the crease of Marcus's buttocks, slippery and urgent. They both made a similar noise, then Esca was pushing a packet into Marcus's hand: “Open this, my hands are covered in lube.”  
  
Marcus pulled his hands back in front of him and tried to open the now-slippery packet, resorting to wiping it on the back of the chair and then biting it with his teeth, finally managing to tear it open.  
  
Esca was still rubbing up and down in his arse-crease as he passed the condom back. Marcus twisted round to watch Esca smooth the rubber over his penis. He looked back at Marcus as he positioned himself, solid and firm, and then slowly pushed forwards, pressing down on Marcus's lower back as he moved, making Marcus untwist and arch himself even more. He closed his eyes and felt the impossible blunt pressure give way.  
  
Esca pushed forwards. Marcus rocked with him, making himself relax, allowing himself to breath and get used to the sensation. It'd been a long time since he'd done this; he was usually such a top, but sometimes it was a rush to give this to someone else. Esca was nearly in him all the way, his legs pressing up against Marcus and and his breathing shortening. It felt incredible.  
  
Esca held him still for a few moments, panting. Marcus felt Esca's weight as he leaned over to bite Marcus's neck above the collar on his t-shirt. Marcus jerked and moaned. He felt his arse squeeze around Esca's cock, thick inside him, holding him, opened and vulnerable. Esca sucked where he'd bitten as he began to move, gently fucking as he brought his hands on top of Marcus's on the chair, holding his weight up but pinning Marcus with his hands and mouth.  
  
Esca moved. Marcus was aware of more of Esca's weight on his back and a hand on his cock, holding and slowly jacking him. He moaned loudly as Esca's fingers rubbed up over the head. The hand moved down to hold his balls as Esca began to fuck into him slower but harder. “Oh, God,” he heard himself moaning, and Esca was making a low rhythmic grunt of breath each time he moved.  
  
Esca's body stilled, tense, and he moved his hand back to Marcus's cock, jacking him quickly now. Marcus felt his orgasm rising and his body clenching up, hands hard on the chair and arse tight around Esca's cock and unable to stop himself as Esca fisted him. He shouted as his cock jerked in Esca's hand, the pulse rocking through his lower body as his come spattered on the chair back.  
  
Marcus dropped his head down to his hands, taking a deep breath. Esca moved back then, lifting Marcus's hips and making a couple of quick fucks, then he was pushing hard, groaning out his climax, his cock twitching inside Marcus.  
  
Marcus had to move his knee – he was stiff and uncomfortable now his orgasm was over. Mercifully, Esca moved off him quickly. As Marcus collapsed into the chair, turning, Esca was tying off the condom and looking round for a bin. Marcus waved a hand at it, and then said, “Do you want a cup of tea?”  
  
Esca laughed, and Marcus looked up, surprised at the sound.  
  
“Yeah, actually. That'd be nice.” Esca reached for the robe off the floor and wrapped himself up in it.  
  
Marcus stood up and found his briefs, pulling them on, then going to make tea in his corner.  
  
“You really shouldn't have sex without condoms you know, not with people you haven't checked out.” Esca's voice was a bit roughened.  
  
“What are you, the safer sex police?” Marcus laughed, putting the milk back in his little fridge.  
  
When he handed Esca the mug, Esca said slightly sheepishly, “Sort of. I'm a youth worker. I'm always trying to get young men to use condoms; occupational hazard.”  
  
“I'm going to assume you're not fucking them when you're trying... But you're right. You never know where someone's been.” Marcus couldn't resist. “You might have slept with Placidus for all I know.”  
  
Esca gave him an unreadable look.  
  
Marcus looked at him and smiled. “Are you ready to get back to work?” He pointed at the set.  
  
“Sure.” Esca smiled as he took off the robe and went back to his place.  
  
Well, well. The smile really suited him ... but it didn't go with the pose he was looking for here. Marcus said, tongue in cheek, “Placidus told me not to fuck you.”  
  
Esca scowled. “Did he? Well you didn't. I fucked you.”  
  
Marcus grinned behind the canvas. That was a better expression, for now: haughty and disdainful.  
  
  
  



End file.
